Perfect
by Aerialle
Summary: Duncan and Gwen [reminiscence] their moments and Gwen feel guilty of cheating to Courtney. Duncan comforted her by saying that Courtney's not the perfect woman for him but her,Gwen,his pasty and the love of his life.


**_Perfect_**

* * *

**Author's Note - **Yay,a love for Gwuncan. I love them,and you'll rarely hear that from an avid fan of Duncney. No flames.

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

Duncan and Gwen are in _their own_ living room,watching television while cuddling to each other. Their favorite show was already finish and Duncan's gonna change the channel when Gwen stopped him.

"Why,babe?" Duncan asked,softly,snuggling much closer to her.

"I just want to watch the new Total Drama season," she replied,shyly. Surely,there are a new season which consisted of contestants which the audience love to hate.

The screen was now showing the person they despised,Chris McLean,doing the recap from the previous season.

Gwen acted like she wanted to puke while Duncan seems to be amuse.

"You want to watch the crappy show when you're in the verge of puke-ness? Wow," chuckled Duncan as Gwen looked at him,lovingly.

Duncan noticed this, "Don't look at me like that,pasty. I might wanna kiss you and accidentally killed you for not letting go; sending you breathless."

Gwen looked away and felt her cheeks heat up. Their heart-tending moment was ruined when Chris introduced Courtney. She argued that she did not deserved to be here and Gwen did.

Duncan rolled his eyes at the _drama queen _and didn't feel any guilt from her dramatic confessional,she is called one for a reason. Meanwhile,Gwen was not really comfortable and felt guilt stinging on her gut.

Suddenly,she spoke about this sensitive topic. "Did you feel any guilt when we cheated on Courtney?"

Duncan was surprised by her question but answered it anyway. "I don't think so."

Gwen gasped, "I know she's bossy,a controlling bitch and a drama queen who made our life hell..but I don't think she deserved to be cheated on."

Duncan shook his head,completely disagreeing with his girlfriend.

"I know cheating is wrong but it's her fault anyway," he simply replied.

Gwen,being mature as she is,pulled away from him and told the wise words.

"Did you come into realization that Courtney wants to change you because she don't want you in trouble?"

Duncan sighed, "Can we drop this topic,please?"

"No," Gwen quickly answered. "Duncan,did you? Did you thought of that?" she repeated the previous question.

Now,Duncan also felt that same guilt stinging at him. He sighed again and shook his head,no.

"Well,I guess that's the reason why she keep changing you. I,too,don't want you in trouble because I love you. She did that for you 'cause she love you."

Duncan hold her hand and looked deeply into her eyes, "Fine,maybe she cared about me..maybe she really loved me and want the best for me but you see,we aren't meant for each other."

He caressed her cheeks, "Because **_we are_** meant for each other."

Gwen looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry. I just felt really bad for Courtney,after all we shared some great moments together."

"I admit," he started, "I felt bad,too,for cheating but things just went downfall with our relationship. Don't get me wrong,I truly treasure our great moments together. She was perfect for me but unfortunately,I am not perfect for her."

Gwen,suddenly,felt jealous because of this. Duncan noticed it and kissed Gwen in the cheek, "But you are _more_ perfect to me."

She smiled at him and pulled him for a hug, "You are also _perfect _to me."

"You're perfect,I'm perfect..put them together and we're perfect for each other," Duncan observed while Gwen chuckled.

"You know what else will be perfect?" she asked Duncan.

"And what is that,pasty?"

"If we apologize to Courtney. In that way,we can have a perfect relationship."

Duncan shrugged, "I don't know about that one because she's still bummed out and I don't want her to hurt you."

"Well,what about we hook her up with someone perfect?" Gwen suggested.

They both suggested ideas to each other about Courtney and the word perfect. In the end,they laugh at their _**'perfectness'**._******_  
_**


End file.
